


Un Moka

by hooney_b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooney_b/pseuds/hooney_b
Summary: Hace frío y Kai piensa en café, chocolate, bailar y mirar aquél hombre sentado en la acera del frente.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Un Moka

Cada mañana solía ser parecida a la anterior, no podía faltar un día en el que Jongin no despertara sin ganas de un café con chocolate en la mañana. Para algunos el café negro era suficiente, pero para él era necesario agregar leche y chocolate a esta bebida para volverla majestuosa. 

El aire estaba algo fresco, las hojas revoloteaban por el suelo. El cielo estaba algo nublado, como si el sol intentara pasar desapercibido a través de las nubes. Su cabello castaño se movía a la par del viento, mientras abría su camino hacia la cafetería de la esquina. No vestía nada más que pantalones holgados, su camiseta y unas sandalias. 

Una vez llegó a la puerta, el empuje hizo sonar una pequeña campana, anunciando así su llegada a aquel lugar. Pidió lo que deseaba y se sentó a esperar, en la mesa a lado de la ventana. Observaba, a través del vidrio, las hojas bailar a ritmo del clima.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo, moverse a la par de la lenta melodía que se oía por los altavoces de la cafetería. Era extraño que pasaran música lenta a hora temprana de la mañana, sin embargo apreció el gesto, así podría acoplar su mente a este nuevo día de manera lenta y satisfactoria. 

Mientras giraba su cabeza para relajar su cuello con ligeros estiramientos, observó a lo lejos en la contraesquina de la calle, el perfil de un hombre en una gabardina azul con un caballete, pintando lo que tal vez era la fachada del edificio frente a él. Su cabello rizado flotaba con la brisa, aunque sin duda lo que más lo hacía resaltar era el movimiento que hacía con sus manos y el pincel. Era como si sus dedos estuvieran bailando también… 

Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda. Por alguna razón sentía que el ritmo de sus manos era el mismo que en su cabeza y le producía una sensación de placer y de curiosidad. Algo en su mente le decía que debía ver lo que esa persona estaba pintando.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, empujó la puerta para salir corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde aquel hombre reposaba. Sin dudarlo se acercó frente a él y así preguntar, “¿Qué es lo que estás pintando?”, exaltando así al pintor, debido a la sorpresa de su repentina aparición.

Jongin pudo observar que aquel hombre era hermoso. Sus ojos eran grandes y sus pestañas largas, las cuales acentuaban de manera graciosa su mirada confundida, _Qué tierno_ , pensó. “Oh… Perdona, no quise asustar, es sólo que he observado cómo pintas y sin duda me has despertado curiosidad”. El hombre ladeó un poco su cabeza, como signo de que estaba procesando sus palabras, después de unos segundos hizo una pequeña mueca de satisfacción, “Oh, ¿en serio? Si es así, acércate un poco para ver”.

Jongin hizo lo que le dijo y caminó a lado del muchacho. Su boca se abrió en O por el asombro, sin duda la pintura era asombrosa. Aún se veían retazos en lápiz entre fragmentos al óleo, pero podía distinguir que dibujaba un paisaje floral entre la figura del edificio de enfrente y la cafetería. 

Eran muchas flores. De la forma en que estaban ilustradas, lograron transmitirle la sensación de calidez en esa mañana fría. Ni siquiera la fresca brisa consiguieron quitarle esa sensación. ¿Cómo pudo él imaginar y pintar algo así, en un día y lugar tan nublado, frío y… simple?

De repente el silencio que había formado se vio interrumpido por la voz del pintor a su lado, “La pintura es brillante, ¿verdad? Muchos me dicen que logro ver lo que nadie suele imaginar ni pensar. En un lugar lleno de oficinas y estrés, me gusta imaginar que hay flores que aligeran mi pesadez en estos días secos y fríos de otoño”. 

Jongin no supo qué responder, su mente estaba en blanco ante la hermosa voz con hermosas palabras que oyó, era un poco ronca pero armoniosa, se sentía feliz. Sin darse cuenta su boca respondió por él, “Jongin… Mi nombre es Jongin, ¿cuál es el tuyo?”. El hombre lo miró con curiosidad ante tal repentino comentario, y una sonrisa de dientes blancos se dibujó en su rostro, Demonios, pensó Jongin. “Chanyeol, el mío es Chanyeol”.

El viento resopló y agitó un poco sus cabellos, por alguna razón no podían dejar de mirarse. No era algo incómodo, pero sí interesante. Ambos querían saber más del otro pero ninguno sabía qué hacer o decir. Sólo se miraban, mientras una sensación de calidez mutua los envolvía. “Sé que... nunca nos habíamos visto pero… ¿Podríamos beber un café o algo así?”. Dijo Jongin con una voz suave, rompiendo aquel silencio, sin romper su mirada con el otro.

Después de procesar sus palabras, un rubor subió a sus mejillas y desvió su mirada hacia la pintura, deseando no haber hecho un movimiento tan arriesgado. ¡Apenas se conocían! Sin embargo Chanyeol no se veía incómodo, en cambio se parecía aliviado y emocionado. “Claro, me encantaría”, dijo con una rebosante sonrisa.

Jongin buscó su mirada para cerciorarse de que no había imaginado lo que escuchó. Una vez vio la sonrisa de Chanyeol, su cuerpo se relajó, y una felicidad lo inundó. Nunca se habían conocido, pero algo en su interior les decía que debían hacerlo, que todo el mundo había girado precisamente en su dirección y que el viento siempre lo supo.


End file.
